Lover or Murderer
by Wolf girly1
Summary: I'm bad at summaries so read it and find out YOself... Sonic will not be a meanie head unlike some stories .


**Lover or Murdered?**

**Chapter 1: Who's there?**

Amy and Cream were finishing their breakfast and watching the news, another innocent girl had been killed the same way as the others in the past week. They always appeared with a slash though their neck and a bullet through their heart. No traces of the killer were ever left behind during any of the murders.

"Oh, Amy, I'm so scared. What if he comes after one of us?" Cream asked as tightly hugging her pillow. Everybody was quite terrified, even some of the stronger girls like Rouge.

"It's okay, Cream," Amy assured,"We have good friends that will always protect and be there for us. Remember that we will always have each others' backs!" This brightened Cream a little but she was still scared, he was very sneaky. Sneakier than wolves when hunting down moose.

They turned off the TV when the news was over and put their plates in the sink to clean off later. It was 9:00 and time to head for their daily re-cruite at Tails' workshop. It wasn't a far distance away so Amy would normally walk there with Silver and Blaze but Cream decided to sleep over so she would probably just walk with her.

Or... Maybe not, Amy spotted Silver as they were walking and sneak-attacked him, jumping onto his back. They were like brother and sister so this was quite normal, that's why Blaze didn't care.

"Yo, Rosy, whats up? He laughed delightfully.

"Did you see the thing with the killer?" She asked

"Yeah, you gotta be really messed up to do that..." He replied.

"Or just, like, mentally confused?" Blaze questioned herself outloud.

"Amy said that he can't get us though because uh..." Cream thought outloud for a second,"Oh yeah, cause we protect each others."

"Heck yeah, we do!" Silver announced,"That's as true as narwhals have horns."

"OH! I LOVE NARWHALS! DID YOU SEE THAT VIDEO ON YOUTUBE?" Cream shouted exitedly. Everybody nodded and began singing it for some reason on the rest of the way there.

(Look this epic song up on youtube, it's called 'Narwhals')

"Narwhals, narwhals,

swimmin' in the ocean,

causing a commotion,

cuz they are so awesome."

"Narwhals, narwhals,

swimmin' in the ocean,

pretty big and pretty wide,

can beat a polar bear in a fight."

"Like an underwater unicorn,

got a kick ass facial horn,

their the jedi of the sea,

(some confusing part)"

"Narwhals, they are narwhals,

Narwhals,

just don't let em' touch your balls.

narwhals, they are narwhals,

inventors of the shish-kobob."

They laughed the entire time and finally arrived but still had to wait for Sonic to show up, why is he **always** late? Knuckles was talking to Rouge, Tails greeted Cream and they began talking, Silver was talking to Blaze, and Tikal was talking to... cheese? Amy felt lonely, even when Sonic was here, he didn't talk to her often, he liked his guy friends, sometimes he would bring Sally or some random girl with him.

Sonic finally arrived and they decided if they would do anything important or all together... apparently not, Amy had shopping to do anyways. She gladly invited Rouge along since Knuckles eats like a wild pig and both of them needed new outfits.

They decided to stop at "Bob's epic clothes"(nice name huh?) first and they would both get two outfits. It took them both a while but eventually they found some thins suited to their tastes.

Rouge chose a purple tube dress with a black belt at the hips and some cute shoes to match. She also had gotten a sleeveless black shirt, a leopard print skirt and black shoes to match.

Amy chose a blue and yellow sundress with a blue bow and blue shoes with yellow ribbons on top. She also got a light green ruffle shirt, a loose green skirt and green shoes to match.

After that, they had to go grocey shpping and they both hated it, they complained the whole time that the guys never have to go grocery shopping but the girls are always stuck with it. While they were they some random child was running around screaming... why? Because he couldn't have the chocolate chip cookies.

Rouge had to grab everything up real quick and leave early because Knuckles was calling her repeatively and complaining. Amy checked her items out and got a snickers bar to eat real quick. As she walked home, she heard something move in the bushed, probably just a snake or squirrel.

She heard it again, turned around and was about to yell out,"Who's there?" But she stopped it shock, could it really be?

The dark quills shaded with red, the peircing red eyes and the emotionless glare...

She stepped forward and let out a soft,"Shadow?"


End file.
